


Short Krem Monologue

by Patrick_The_Queer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrick_The_Queer/pseuds/Patrick_The_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short monologue from Krem's POV I had to write for English.<br/>No actual romance but Krem's majorly crushing on Female!Elf!Inquisitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Krem Monologue

The first time Cremisius Aclassi met the Inquisitor he knew that she was special. 

It hadn’t taken long to convince The Iron Bull to offer the Chargers, and in the end his own, services. The trip to Haven from the Storm Coast was the hard part, his clothes soaked even under his armour, as he was forced to play messenger despite his role as Bull’s lieutenant.

It was because it was his idea, he theorised, and sending someone so highly ranked into unknown territory shows trust. 

It was then that Krem met Her.

She was a beautiful sight, he was expecting a rough, battle hardened leader, instead he found a young elf woman with short hair the colour of blood, sticking up around her long pointed ears. She wasn’t even the Inquisitor yet, just the Herald of Andraste.

He had heard of all her battles and hard decisions so far and yet, to his surprise, she had a look of innocence to her, a certain child like naivety in her eyes.

Even though he did his hardest to convince her of how good of an idea it was to come and talk to The Iron Bull about acquiring the chargers, he wasn’t sure if he had succeeded until one day out of the blue, in the middle of a battle even, she turned up. The Chargers had a job.

 

From then on he was able to watch from afar. Because of his position just outside the gate he was able to watch her leave and comeback, always victorious but never letting it go to her head. 

Even in her losses she was triumphant, he contemplated, thinking back to when they lost Haven and had to go to Skyhold. 

Skyhold was wonderful. Krem spent most of his down time in the Herald’s Rest tavern, and so did the (newly appointed) Inquisitor. From his corner seat he was able to watch her drink and laugh with her companions. Every now and again she’d come and talk to Krem, he was nervous as well as excited. While he loved talking to her he didn't want her to find out his secret.

Then one night when she was drinking with him, The Iron Bull and the rest of the Chargers, the unthinkable happened.

Bull outed him.

She was curious, but not mean. At least she didn’t try and execute him like the Tevinters did. Thank the Maker.

Aqun-Athlok is the name the Qunari give people like him.

Born as one gender but living like another.

After a few weeks he finally accepted it. For the first time in his life, no one treated him differently just because he was born a woman.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. I may write more but I doubt it.


End file.
